In general, the refrigerator, having a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber, stores food. The refrigerating chamber is maintained at about 3˜4° C. for making long time fresh storage of the food, and the freezing chamber is maintained at a sub-zero temperature for making frozen state storage of food.
Recently, besides main functions of refrigerating and freezing, the refrigerators have various functions added thereto. Of the refrigerators, a refrigerator having a dispenser mounted to a door thereof for dispensing water or ice is widely spotlighted.
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a related art refrigerator having a dispenser mounted thereto.
Referring to FIG. 1, in general, the related art refrigerator 101 having a dispenser 110 mounted thereto has the dispenser 110 mounted in an inside of a door 105. The refrigerator door 105 having the dispenser 110 mounted thereto is recessed for use as a cup receiving space S.
On an upper side of the cup receiving space S, there is a chute 115 projected from a top of the space for dispensing water or ice, and on one side of the chute 115, there is a lever 117 for moving the chute 115. Accordingly, if the lever 117 is pressed, the chute 115 dispenses the water and ice.
On a lower side of the cup receiving space S, there is a tray 130 for placing the cup thereon or holding residue of the water or ice from the chute 115.
If a certain amount of the residue is filled in the tray 130, the residue is disposed by detaching the tray 130 from the cup receiving space S, emptying the residue, and mounting the tray 130 to the cup receiving space S again.